particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaty of the Augustan Empire
The Treaty of the Augustan Empire was the founding treaty of the Augustan Empire (3607), serving as its constitution throughout the Empire's existence. The Treaty was adopted following the 3603 Limenostomo Conference. Transcript TREATY OF THE AUGUSTAN EMPIRE ---- PREAMBLE The Augustan Empire (hereafter the “Empire”) is an Imperial and supra-national organization of nations and realms united by their common history and heritage as heirs of the ancient Augustan Empire, surrendering part of their sovereignty in the name of common interest. GOVERNMENT 1. (a) The Emperor and Autocrat of the Augustans (hereafter the “Emperor”) is recognized as the head of state of the Augustan Empire. The Emperor shall serve as the symbol of the Empire, and will serve to protect the interests of the Empire militarily, politically, and culturally. (b) Candidates to the office of Emperor shall be nominated from among citizens of the Empire by the heads of state of the member states and the Emperor shall be elected by the Imperial Senate; in case of a tie, the head of state of the the member state the Emperor being replaced is from casts the decisive vote. © The Emperor shall reign for life or until his incapacitation. 2. Each nation joining the Empire as a full member shall be organized as a Praetorian Prefecture governed by a Praetorian Prefect, who shall serve as the nation’s head of state, subordinate to the Emperor. Each full member state of the Empire decides on the manner of appointing its Praetorian Prefect. 3. Praetorian Prefectures shall have autonomy in their internal governance, however all legislative acts passed by the legislatives of Praetorian Prefectures must obtain the royal assent of the Emperor. 4. The Imperial Senate is established as the legislative body of the Empire, consisting of the ministers of all member states. The Imperial Senate shall have the power to legislate on cultural, political, and military matters concerning the Empire as a whole. 5. The Capital of the Empire is the city of Aŭgusta in Egato, Cobura, and the official language of the Empire is the Augustan Language. MEMBERSHIP 6. The only nations that can become full members of the Empire are Zardugal and Cobura. 7. (a) Any other nation can join the Empire as a Despotate. A Despotate is an independent associate state of the Empire that enjoys full internal and external autonomy while recognizing the Empire’s suzerainty. (b) The Head of State of each Despotate shall be granted the title of Despot by the Emperor. TRADE AND TRAVEL 8. All member states shall encourage open and mutually beneficial trade and investment with one another. 9. All member states shall open their borders to each other, allowing free and unlimited travel for all citizens of the Empire. FOREIGN AND MILITARY AFFAIRS 10. All members of the Empire are part of a non-aggression agreement, whereby they are not allowed to bear arms against each other or the Empire as a whole. 11. The armed forces of the Praetorian Prefectures are placed under the common leadership of the Empire. 12. Despotates are required to commit a number of their armed forces for the common defence of the Empire; the number shall be determined by the Imperial Senate. 13. The role of Commander in Chief of the armed forces of the Empire is exercised by the Grand Domestic, appointed by the Emperor among the senior military commanders of the Praetorian Prefectures. 14. An act of aggression against one of the members of the Empire is considered an act of aggression against the Empire as a whole; the other members are obliged to intervene on behalf of the attacked party. 15. This treaty shall supersede all other treaties ratified by the signatory nations. Category:TreatiesCategory:Augustan Empire (3607)